


"Christmas."

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	"Christmas."

"Christmas."

"Oh god why does it always start earlier and earlier?" Nick was walking through the mall with Aaron, the pair shopping for new boots for Nick.

"Because Americans are ridiculous." Aaron's Irish accent made the statement seem more true.

"Fuck you." Nick grumbled. They headed into the shoe store that was thankfully not playing Christmas music yet. He looked around and tried on a few pairs. "I mean, I get like craft stores and what not starting around Halloween but not every store needs to start selling the shit before Halloween. there are two holidays in the fall people!" Aaron chuckled. "Don't laugh at me. Just wait until half way through November the radio stations start playing Christmas music."

"God please no." He said sarcastically.

"You're enjoying this far too much." He stood and went to grab another pair, his stripped socks slowly falling off.

"I'm a sadistic bitch, you know that."

"And you're a masochist, imagine that." Nick sighed and rolled his eyes which made Aaron bark out a laugh.

"I've got everything covered." He chuckled.

"I swear to god, I can't find any boots that fit." He grabbed another pair.

When they were finally done, they walked back out into the mall. "Like, why does the tree have to go up now. At least wait until the week of Thanksgiving."

"The kiddies need time to get their pictures taken with Santa before Christmas." Aaron explained.

"Yeah and they get a month to do it." He rolled his eyes as they headed into Starbucks. "Peppermint Mocha already?!" Aaron laughed.


End file.
